


Water War

by periwren



Series: Deceit Plays Games [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Card Games, Implied/Referenced Cheating, water games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman and Deceit play water war, while Patton and Virgil watch. Deceit is just so lucky.Logan suspects that foul play is at hand.





	Water War

Logan had returned home with another new novel that he hoped to enjoy in peace and quite. 

However as soon as he entered his household he knew it was not meant to be. From the hallway he could hear the laughter of the other sides and Roman bellowing "IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN THIS TO DEFEAT ME!"

Logan cautiously but hurriedly made his way down the hallway. If Roman had his katana out again he was going to ground the lot of them. 

When he came to the kitchen part of him wished it was just inappropriate sword play - the kitchen wouldn't be this wet if it was!

Patton and Virgil were sitting up on the countertop like it was some sort of grandstand at a sporting event, they looked thoroughly entertained.

Deceit and Roman were sitting at the kitchen table. There were towels scattered all over the floor underneath the table in an (failed) attempt to keep the floor dry. 

Roman (and the table) were absolutely soaking wet. Deceit was completely dry.  He was smiling like Christmas had come early. 

There was a spilt deck of cards on the table (also very wet), five full glasses of water next to Roman and two empty and three full glasses on Deceits side. From the condensation on the glasses Logan could deduce that the water was very cold. On the floor Logan noticed there was a half full bucket of water with ice in it.

"What on Earth are you doing?" shouted Logan. 

All the smiles dropped from their faces as they looked at him guiltily. 

"Um Roman and Deceit are playing cards." ventured Patton. 

Logan frowned at them. 

"You see they each pick up the card on the top of their decks and the person who has the highest card tips a glass of water on the other person's head." explained Patton mistaking Logan's frown for confusion. "And then when one person finishes all their glasses they get to dump that bucket on the loser." 

Logan opened his mouth but then stopped. He remembered Deceit's game of Go Fish with Patton. And he also remembered how the other week when Roman had thrown his vomit covered clothes in the laundry hamper and left them there for two days (without even rinsing them) because he explained it was Logan's turn to do the laundry that week. 

"Oh, that sounds like a lovely game, gentlemen move over I want to watch too." said Logan as he walked over and climbed up on the counter with Patton and Virgil. 

Everyone paused with confusion they had all expected Logan to explode (they didn't think he was coming home for a few hours yet). 

"Um alright." said Deceit reaching for his next card hesitantly, Roman did the same. 

They flipped the cards at the same time: Deceit a King, Roman a seven. 

Deceit nervously reached for his next glass keeping a weary eye on Logan - expecting him to start yelling at them for the mess in the kitchen any second. 

Logan smiled encouragingly at Deceit. Deceit threw the glass at Roman who spluttered as the water hit him in the face. 

Logan gave a quick little applause. The others chuckled nervously. 

Deceit and Roman took their positions to take another card. Deceit pulled a ten and Roman a nine. 

This time Deceit held the glass over Roman and instead of hitting him in the face he poured it into his lap as Roman cringed from the cold, everyone laughed at this. 

Deceit only had one glass left now. They reached for their cards when suddenly Roman said "Wait, you might have stacked the deck - lemme swap."

Hmm maybe Roman is smarter than I give him credit for, thought Logan. 

Deceit smiled accommodated this request swapping the decks around. They pulled their cards, Deceit a Queen and Roman a two.

Everyone except Roman burst into laughter as Deceit dumped his last glass on Roman and then stood up grabbing the ice bucket.

"Wait." said Logan.

Deceit paused, Roman looked at Logan - was he going to come to his rescue?

"Do that outside."  

**Author's Note:**

> Idea is from "Water War with Chris Hemsworth" on YouTube.


End file.
